


It's A Bad Bad Romance

by desiree_nikisplayground



Category: Milo Ventimiglia - Fandom, Norman Reedus - Fandom, Sean Patrick Flanery - Fandom, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desiree_nikisplayground/pseuds/desiree_nikisplayground
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After moving in with her long time boyfriend, Brooke decides that it's time to find her best friend a soulmate. Even if it means making her have a blind date almost every night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How It All Began

**Author's Note:**

> There will be several other actors that will be named but I wont be tagging them all.

B and I couldn't belive what we were hearing when we walked around the Portland Wizard Con. MY con, for the first time together. B moved in three months ago when she decided to go to Portland Community College for school. She needed a place to stay so I gave her my spare room in my tiny two bedroom apartment. We got along fantastically and it was her idea to go to this con after two years of my refusal to go. I don't know how she did it but she managed to drag me along.  
So now I stand in front of the arcade center with her beside me, listening to the annoucement over the intercom. The 100th person to get an autograph from Sebastian Stan would get a free lunch with him and the 101st person to get a dinner with him. I desperately wanted to win one for her, so I grabbed her hand and raced to the back of the building, dodging everyone in our way and came to a hault when we saw how long the line was. Our hopes were almost up until the secutiry guard yelled out that if anyone already recieved a signed autograph, were disqualified and must immediately remove themselves. Two-thirds of the fans groaned and dispersed. How would we be the 100th and 101st when now there were maybe sixty people left?  
We still got into the line and talked about random things; her finals, our crazy neighbors and the so called boyfriend that I had that she has been trying to get me to leave for the longest time. All the talking helped us forget how long we had been standing in line for.  
Four people were ahead of us when we did finally pay attention and I happened to notice that Sebastian was staring at B. I turned to look at her, whispering in her ear so that no one around us would listen in. "I told you that dressing up like Bucky was a good idea. He's staring at you and it's making me wonder for how long." Her face tinted pink, eye twitching and I could tell that she was a tad bit embarrassed. Amusing to me, because she never gets this way. She was top dog when she was around the other celebrities she had already met, so why is she acting this way now?  
I turned back around just as we stepped up to be the next people in line and watched him whisper something to his handler, then continue on with the teenagers ahead of us. They were all giggly and smiling and he was smiling to, but it seemed forced and unplesant. I know he adores his fans, but clearly something was on his mind, nagging away.  
When Brooke stepped up next, she pulled me along by my dress, picked out a picture and waited for him to sign it, while I picked out a different one to be signed. "Hello ladies." His voice was orgasmic and he threw on a charming smile. "Wanda Maximoff and Lady Buchannon. Nice."  
"Hello." We said back in unison, smiles on our faces.  
"Who shall I make this out to?"  
I looked at Brooke who seemed to have difficulties saying her own name. "Brooke." I nudged her, then smiled at him. "I think she lost her voice." He chuckled at my comment and begun to write her name beautifully, then a short message. "And I choose this picture." I grabbed the one I wanted him to sign and placed it next to hers. "Desiree."  
"Beautiful names. Is yours French?"  
"Yes, but I'm not French." He chuckled. "Scot-Irsh. I really don't know what my parents were thinking when they named me."  
"Well at least you have a name and it suits you." He slid the pictures over to us, Brooke's hand touching his fingers. She quickly pulled the picture away and slid it into the appropriate slot in her binder as I did with mine, then hurried off to the other tables, where I was sure she was going to melt.  
We then headed over to Michael Rooker's table were he proceeded to call me "sweetheart" and her "sugar tits." He was heavy on the hugs, which hurt my arms, then scooted us along since he had fifty other people waiting in line.  
Hurring over to the next table, three down from his, Robin Lord Taylor was super stoked to see her again, then kept eyeing me with a big smile on his face. She introduced us, in which he almost jumped on me when he gave me a hug, excited that he was no longer the shortest adult around. He was the cutest little thing and he loved the Penguin stickers and stuffed animals that we gave him. Hers was in a tux with an umbrella and mine was in a jailhouse suit. He gave us six pictures each on our phones, then bid us goodbye and wished us a wonderful day. He also said that if we get bored, to swing back around and he'd tell us juicy gossip about the new Gotham episodes.  
When I headed to Ben McKenzie and Morena Baccarin's table, I was under the impression that B was with me, but when I looked for her because Ben asked where she was, I found that she was still talking to Robin. I apologized to Ben, thankfully he laughed it off, signed my picture, then pushed it to his girlfriend. I told her that I loved her in Gotham as well as Firefly and she became the happiest person around. She explained that no one seemed to remember her from Firefly and I told her nonsense. She just needed more pictures from the show to be available. I recieved hugs and three pictures of the both of them, then turned to head back to Robin's table and ran face first into Sean Patrick Flanery's sternum.  
Brooke laughed her ass off as I stepped back and looked mortified, apologizing non-stop until he told me to stop. Apparently Brooke filled him in with our day and told him who I was before I could leave Ben's table. He pulled me closer to the table, took my phone and took four pictures of him and Reedus, then of me and the two of them, and then of me, B, Reedus and himself. We were having so much fun making funny faces and telling dirty jokes that we spaced the contest until we heard the announcement over our heads.  
Two girls, Katie Shoemann and Lizzy Spencer won the lunch and dinner. Our disappointed looks caused Reedus to step away from the table, looked down to Sebastian's table to our right and yell at him.  
"OIE! What kind of contest was that? Kinda bullshit if you ask me."  
Flanery then joined in. "You have a Wanda and a Lady Buchannon over here, the ONLY two Avengers Cosplayers here and you're giving it away to two non-commital people."  
"Sean!" I barked. "It's alright. It was suppose to be the 100th and 101st people. We were only like the sixith or something. No big deal."  
He turned to me. "If that's what you want, fine. But I think that's cheap play. You two can some sit with us for a while. No requirements needed." He grabbed Brooke and pulled her around the table and made her sit in a comfy chair. Reedus picked me up and carried me to the other chair and sat me down. They both went back to signing autographs while we got face full of booty.  
By the end of the night, we had watched over two hundred people come and go, got made fun of by the boys and recieved dirty glares from the fans. Did we care? Hell no. We were having a great time. We got free coffee, free coffee cake, free tacos, free water, almost everything free. Even when Reedus needed a smoke, he took my arm in his and made me accompany him and his bodyguard. We had fun talking about his son and my goddaughter. How exhausting it was for him to go from film set to film set, then back to the Walking Dead and still making time for his boy. In a way, he felt sadden and I wished that I could have helped him.  
When he and I returned with the body gaurd in tow, two jealous fans came up and threw their sixty-four ounce slurpees all over my costume and then ran off. The bodyguard chased after as I stood there, almost in tears. My $110 costume was runied. While Reedus and Flanery helped clean me up as well as the floors, Sebastian came over and talked to Brooke. She looked impatient, wanting to walk away to help me, but I knew she wasn't doing it on purpose.  
"Do you have anything else to wear?" Reedus asked.  
"Underneath, but it's soaked as well." I paused, choking back the tears. "What did I do to deserve that? I don't even know her."  
"Fans do crazy shit. Remember, I got bit that one time. So this, doesn't compare to that."  
"A hundred and ten dollars just went down the drain."  
"Don't think that way. I know a place that can clean that up if you don't mind me taking it with me. I can mail it to you later on."  
Flanery interrupted. "For now, let's find her dry clothes and get her to the ladies."  
"They have a costume booth. I can get her another outfit." Sebastian said as he and Brooke walked over. "I saw what happened and I am very sorry. I believe it's my fault. I told the ladies that I couldn't take them to the lunch and dinner and that I didn't know who bothered to set that up. The costume is on me and I might as well as buy you some dinner." He glanced at her then back at me. "Both of you."  
"That's alright. I'll just take the costume." I started to shiver, looking to Reedus for help. He went to his table and returned with his leather jacket, wrapping it around me, holding it in the front.  
"Meet us by the ladies." He said over his shoulder than walked with us girls to the bathrooms.  
I kept my head down as everyone stared and whispered, some talking loud. Reedus kept telling them to mind their own business, then turned me down a hallway and then pushed open the bathroom door. He waited outside the unisex bathroom, while Brooke helped me peel off the dress and accessories. When he knocked on the door, I moved off to the side and he handed Brooke a costume when she opened the door.  
Once the door was closed again, she got into the bag and gasped. "Oh my gosh. He got you Khalessi."  
"What?"  
"He got you a Khalessi outfit. The beautiful blue dress and a white wig." He must have heard her because he called out through the door that the wig was optional. She hung up the dress, but left the wig in the bag, then helped me dry my skin with paper towels after I washed off the stickiness. It didn't take long for me to get into the dress and at first I didn't want to put on the wig, but then I went with it because who knew how many people already saw me a mess.  
Brooke opened the door ten mintues later and held it open. She handed the bag to Norman and then moved off to the side. "Gentlemen, your Khalessi." A smirk came to her face as I walked out of the restroom in my blue dress, white wig and brand new boots. The boys's eyes lit up and Reedus licked his lips.  
"Wow. I picked out a good one." Sebastian smiled and I couldn't help but give him a hug. "How about that dinner now?"  
"Not with the wig on."  
"Fine by me. Whatever your comfortable with." He held out his arm and walked with me out to the tables, showing me off to Flanery when he walked up. He had a few choice words to me, only all good. Reedus and Brooke were right behind us and we all decided to find a nice restaurant.  
Brooke got changed in the back of Flanery's car, thank God for black tinted windows and she came out in a sexy black dress that I was sure was making Sebastian have second thoughts about taking me into the restaraunt.  
Reedus thought it would be better to swoop in and take me inside, while Brooke was top dogging it with Flanery on her left arm and Sebastian on her right. We got a big enough booth for all five of us, with still enough elbow room to move around. We had every appitizer plate we could grab as well as smaller dishes of things from the salad bar.  
By the end of the night, Reedus was practically carrying my drunk ass out to the car, while Flanery walked ahead to get it unlocked and Sebastian walked out with Brooke's arm in his, talking about who knows what.  
And this is how it all began.  
How Brooke and Sebastian fell madly in love.  
How they bought a house together and have been together ever since. Three years in the making and I had to ruin it all by being thrown out of my boyfriends house after he cheated on me.  
Now I live in the guest room in the back of the house on the other side of the laundry room. Not my cup of tea and I know not theirs, but I needed a place to go until I could get back on my feet. I owed them a lot for doing so, even though they claimed I didn't since I let Brooke live with me for a long time before they decided to get the house.  
Everything was all good, until one day, I overheard them while doing my laundry, talking about finding me a good boyfriend. Someone who would eventually settle down and marry me. I dropped my liquid soap bottle into the washer and yelled the work 'fuck."  
Now they knew that I was listening.


	2. First Date

...........Brooke's POV...........

"Come on Desiree. He's waiting for you!!" I pulled on Desiree's arm, trying to get her out of the downstairs bathroom.  
"Nooooo. You said that you and Seb were going with us."  
"Yeah, but do you think I'm going to pass up the opportunity to have him draw me a bath and make me a delicious dinner? I don't think so!" I ripped her away from the door frame and pushed her towards the front door. "Get your ass out there and smile."  
"No. I'm not going to like him."  
"You don't even know who it is."  
"Yes I do. It's going to be someone who cannot take care of himself, let alone an animal. He'll be living with his parents or doing drugs."  
"Do you honestly think I'd do that to you? Especially with whom my boyfriend is?"  
"It's possible."  
"DAMMIT Desiree! Knock it off." I yanked the door open and pushed her out, quickly stepping out and closing the door behind us. I kept my hands against her back so she couldn't move away. "Breathe. You will do fine. I promised to find you the best people to go on dates with. Bash helped me find these gentlemen. Every single man we chose is what I feel is good for you."  
"Hell, I don't even know what's good for me."  
"Thus why I chose for you." I squeezed her waist when her date stepped out of the 1970 Chevy Chevelle, sleek black color. One of her favorite cars and I knew it was causing her panties to get wet. What made me know for sure that she was going to have one epic night, was the man was none other than Milo Ventimiglia. His hair was pulled back into a pony tail, a little bit of hair in his face, a black suit and his leather jacket. I stepped over to stand next to her, keeping one arm around her. She begun to slap that hand and I knew she couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Shh. I know, I know." I whispered to her, hoping she would stop hitting me. Instead she grabbed my hand and squeezed hard.  
"Evening ladies." His smile was warm and charming. If I wasn't already madly in love with Sebastian, I'd probably take her place on this date. Then get stabbed to death later.  
"Evening." I replied with a smile. "Did you find my place easily?"  
"Yeah, GPS does wonders. Sometimes sending me to a dead end, but I managed."  
"Woops. Sorry about that."  
"Nawh, it's alright. It's why I left Portland early enough." He glanced at Desiree. "Reservations is at eight. Would you like to go now and wait for half an hour, or stay and chat for a bit?"  
I swore my fingers were swelling up and was relieved when she finally said something. "We can go." She finally let my hand go and took his, allowing him to walk her to the car. I watched him open the door and closed it like a true gentleman, then wave goodbye to me before heading to his side. She stared at me, mouthing the words, 'oh my God' before he got in, buckled up and drove off.  
Giggling to myself, I walked back inside, closing and locking the door and made my way to the kitchen. "What's so funny?" Sebastian was already cooking and it smelled wonderful.  
"She's nervous, but excited. I think we did good starting her out with Milo." He high fived me, then went back to stirring the sauce. "She's still going to at least strangle me."  
"I'll be sure to pull her off before you turn purple."  
"Awe, thank you babe." I slapped his ass, then went to the fridge to get me a Seagrams, Calypso.  
"She's going to strangle you harder for stealing her drink."  
"Dammit, how'd you know?"  
"Cause I know you. You do it to piss her off whenever you end up being right about something. So put it back and grab one of mine."  
"Eww, your beers are nasty."  
"Augustiner Lagerbier Hell is not nasty."   
I made a face at him. "Why don't you get Jameson?"  
"Because you know that I don't like you drinking whiskey. You get all weird on me."  
"I do not! Only horny."  
"Exactly. It's the one time you get super horny and I can't do a damn thing about it."  
I put back her drink, then went up to him and put my arms around him, pressing my cheek against his back. "We could do it now."  
"Honey, I'm trying to make you dinner."  
"Not like we cannot eat afterwards." His sigh was adorable. "You know me. I don't beg."  
"Yet, here you are...."  
"I am not begging!!" I protested and stomped off to the living room. I grabbed my phone off the coffee table and flopped down onto the couch. I texted Desiree to see how things were going.

 

............Desiree's POV............

I let Brooke know that we made it to the restaurant just fine, but we were having issues with our reservations. The girl had put us at the same table as another couple and it was going to be fifteen minutes before we could sit down. I pocketed my phone and gave Milo my attention when he asked me if I wanted a sticker or tattoo from the children's machine. "Surprise me." I smiled, then let it fade when the couple that was leaving frowned at us. The waitress finally came back to us and showed us our table. While weaving around all of the tables, I noticed that everyone was dressed to the nine's and I was looking like a ratty Cinderella compared to them.  
She placed two menus down, asked us what we wanted to drink, in which he ordered us a white wine that I forgot the name of, then stuck his nose into the menu until she left. He then placed it down and leaned over the table. "Do you really want a full, expensive meal?"  
"If I'm honest, does it take away points for me?"  
"Not if it means that I'm a bad date."  
"Then no. I rather eat appetizers."  
"To be honest, I didn't make the reservations. My agent did since I was extremely busy today with errands. I think a conversation is in order."  
"I'm sure your agent didn't mean any harm."  
He smirked at my comment, then looked down at the menu. "How about mozzarella sticks, cheesy fries, onion rings and...." He looked up at me. "Or, we could find a Red Robin's if you are more comfortable with that."  
"Then we'd be over dressed for that."  
"Mmm, only if you think like that." He looked over his shoulder when he heard a familiar voice, then looked back at me with a worried look on his face. "Let's go find a Applebee's."  
"What did I miss?"  
He hesitated to answer but I really wanted to know. "Hayden's over there with her girlfriends."  
"Oh. Well there's a way to fix that." I slid out of the chair and went to his side, bent over and french kissed him. When I pulled away, I noticed his eyes were still closed and I whispered to him. "Let's go Romeo." He didn't protest as he got up and grabbed his jacket, took my hand and followed me to the door. I pushed it open and stepped out into the cool air, giggling.  
"I think she saw. I looked over and she was appalled." He ran his thumb over his bottom lip as we walked to his car. "Never thought I'd get to first base with you that fast." I looked at him, wondering if he was teasing or being serious, then figured on both. "Let me get the door for you."  
"Nooo, you're going to get in onto your side and drive. I love the gentleman thing, but sometimes I need to do things for myself. So just worry about the doors to the buildings." I pulled the door open and got in, closed the door and got buckled. I wasn't sure if he was offended, but he didn't act like it when he got into his car.  
We were off, two minutes later, driving through town until we decided to stop off at a diner. But as soon as he killed the engine, his phone went off. He answered it, sounding annoyed and disappointed. He then hung up the phone and looked at me. "Can we continue this on Saturday? That was my sister. Something happened at the hotel. I have to get back."  
"Oh. Alright." Shit, was I that bad of a date? Was that code that he needed to back out?  
"I'm really really sorry. I was looking forward to the rest of the night with you."  
"It's fine. She's your sister. More important." He started up the car again and drove me back home. I pulled out my phone and quickly texted Brooke to let her know that I would be home soon. Her text had the word 'what' in all caps with a dozen exclamation points after it. I was feeling shitty and talking to her wasn't making it better.

Once we pulled up and he put it into park, I hopped out and made my way to the front door. Milo followed me, grabbing my hand and pulling me back towards him. "Please don't be mad at me. I swear I was having a good time."  
"Milo, it's alright. Call me whenever you want." I slid my hand away from his and went inside, closing the door and leaned against it. Brooke came out of the kitchen and went to the front window.  
"Hey, girl." Sebastian came out of the kitchen and over to me. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
I shook my head no, but then started to cry. When I tried to explain, I sounded like a blubbering whale, waiting for him to run away and make her take care of me. But he didn't. He listened to everything before telling me that there was nothing wrong with me. That it probably was something wrong at the hotel and that Milo always kept his word. Especially to a girl he liked.  
Brooke gave me a hug, then went with me to my room to comfort me as I changed into my pajamas then went with her back out into the living room. She got grumpy every time I apologized for ruining her night, eventually shoving marshmallows into my mouth and telling me to shut up and watch Magic Mike XXL with her. Sebastian stayed in the kitchen to clean up and make me a sandwich, also bringing me a Calypso to drink.  
I had the greatest friends ever.


End file.
